Towels are commonly found in various settings where people work, play and entertain. Towels are used to protect objects from dirt, moisture, cold and wind; used to hide or conceal items or persons; used to dry objects or persons; and, are also used to demonstrate affinity, loyalty or support for teams, brands or products by the color, printed artwork applied or by the shape of the towel.
A towel can be flat. It can also be square, round, rectangle or any other shape. Handles, rings or loops can be attached. Towels can be made of thick and plush fabric, thin and sheer fabric and just about any other combination of known materials.
U.S. Pub. No.: US 2013/0111645 A1 “ATHLETIC APPAREL” provides an article of athletic apparel comprised of different adjacent materials with one of these materials substantially more hydrophilic than the first material. In some implementations, materials are joined using the sewing method described herein yet the types of materials used for the towel will not affect the usefulness of the resulting T-pocket described herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,984 describes a “BEACH TOWEL CAR SEAT COVER” as an apparatus for a seat cover having a moisture impermeable material and a an absorbent material with strategically placed straps providing means for securing the seat cover to a seat. The type of material and the assembly of these materials will not affect the usefulness of the resulting T-pocket described herein; which, by the design of the T-pocket renders the need for straps obsolete for the purpose of stabilizing the towel when draped over a car seat.
Towels are difficult to secure to objects. Typically, one can use a belt, rope or another towel to tie a towel to an object. As described above, straps have also been used to secure the position of a towel. The towel can also be wrapped or folded upon itself using tension to hold it in place. Or, a towel can be affixed to an object using snaps, buttons or other fasteners affixed to the object to which the towel is secured. The T-Pocket described herein effectively renders these other fastening mechanisms obsolete for the purpose of draping the towel over an object.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,536 describes a “WIND RESISTANT BEACH TOWEL”. A beach towel made of ordinary, machine washable fabric, together with a plurality of pockets, which may be filled with sand or other material to weigh down the towel is provided. The T-pocket described herein is not a substitute or alternative to the pockets described therein; nor does the T-pocket address the concept of “weighing” down the towel to keep it in place. To the contrary, the T-pocket is s new design which provides a cavity to encompass the shape of an object such as a car seat for retention of position in such situations as described therein.
For example, a “BEACH TOWEL WITH POCKETS” is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,467. Beach towel has envelopes attached there to so as to create closeable envelopes on the towel and pockets behind the envelope. The envelopes and/or pockets can be used for storing needed items such as sunscreen lotion, clothing items, or entertainment items such as a book or radio. The envelopes and/or pockets can alternatively be used as a receptacle for sand in order to hold down the beach towel and form a pillow. The T-pocket described herein is not a container pocket as described therein. While the T-Pocket does form a “bucket” or “bowl” when draped over a frame assembly in which objects can be placed for display, storage and collection, the “bucket”, “bowl” or “cavity” that is described more below has uses which are more suited to situations like easily displaying candy, coupons, trinkets and the like.